Fairy Tail Boarding School
by Xilvers
Summary: Two people join the elite Fairy Boarding School to have a great time. The antics that will go down will be astounding. OCxOC, Gajevy, Gruvia, NaLu, and other pairings abound!


Fairy Tail Boarding School

So I happened to abandon my old fanfic. Why? Because it wasn't getting anywhere fast. It was much too slow for my likings. So now I'm making one I think will keep me updating for a while, at least till I finish I guess. This story will always be in third person unless I say so. Most likely some chapters (a small amount) will be solely in a point of view of one character. Most teachers are made up so don't go looking for them on a Fairy Tail wiki. They also don't get much character progression. I don't own Fairy Tail, our Hiro Mashima (get it?) does. That's the last disclaimer I'm ever doing. On to ze story!

Fairy Tail Boarding School (casually called FTBS or Fairy Board) is a prestigious magical school for the magically gifted. Quite redundant I know but that's what it says on the plaque. In reality Makarov the 3rd, 5th and 7th Headmaster of the school took in children of all ages and gave them a home and education. Surprisingly no one actually argued with this. Makarov, the incredibly short man he is, was very kind and believed in fair justice. (Whatever that is) However this story is not actually focused on him. It follows the mass amount of students. Particularly two, who have just walked in.

As two teens walked into the school, one male and one female, the girl stared at the girth of it (lol girth, that's what she said). "It's really big isn't it Sage?" The girl exclaimed.

"Way bigger than our old school, right Natalie?" The male named Sage said.

"Yeah, although we should get going or else we'll get to the Headmaster's office late!" Natalie added.  
"It's 7:55. We have to get there by 8 o'clock!" Sage screamed. The pair sprinted towards the Headmasters office, which was on the other side of the school.

Team Natsu (In this story consisting of Natsu, Lucy, Erza, Happy, Gray, Cana, Wendy and Lisanna.) happened to be in the 1st class for their A day. (So in most places of America we have two days and 10 classes. Each day is marked with either the letter A or B. Both have 4 periods and 1 period is broken into two classes. However the second half of the school year you substitute one of your classes for another class. Ask if you have questions!) Lucy talked with Mirajane, the class gossip and Cupid. Natsu, Gray, Elfman, and Gajeel were having a 1v1v1v1 with Elfman and Gajeel (the physically strongest) beating the ever living crap out of Natsu and Gray. Erza was talking to Wendy and Cana; however Cana, who was incredibly wasted, had basically died on the floor while mid-sentence and Wendy was trying to nurse her to consciousness. Then their teacher Mr. McCord came in. "Hello students!" He boomed, "Today we have TWO new students!" Everyone in the room began to clamor amongst themselves. "So please welcome our new students. Come in please." Mr. McCord said. Sage and Natalie came in. The class at them both. The men salivated at Natalie's luscious blond hair, stunning green eyes, and quite sizable bust. The women went googly eyed over Sage's shining silver hair, amber eyes and muscled arms.

And then Sage put his arm around Natalie.

BLAST TO THE PAST!

"Hello, are you two the new students?" Makarov asked.

"Yes we are." Sage answered.

"Alrighty then! Talk to my secretary for your schedule and other things. I'm here to tell you about some rules. I don't want any trouble from you two. I have enough on my hands with Team Natsu. So make sure you guys follow these 3 rules. Kapish?" Makarov said. Sage and Natalie nodded in unison. "Good!" Makarov exclaimed, "1: Don't injure any students outside of dueling. Don't want my students to be dying left and right. 2: To have a duel you must have at least one faculty member present. Or at least 6 trustworthy students of my or any other teachers approval. 3: Sometimes we will go on small quests to give you a feel for guild life. STAY WITH FACULTY AT ALL COSTS. They are trained professionals in their field of magic. They will be able to protect you. Well, I guess that is all. You may go now." Makarov lectured. The pair walked out of the office as the secretary Ms. Kelly, as the name plate suggested, gave them their schedules. They walked to their first class hand in hand as they prepared for ridicule in the worst scenario and praise in the best case.

WE GO BACK NOW

All the men started to weep as they realized that the beauty in front of them was taken. The girls acted like they didn't care but they knew they were disappointed a little. "Introduce yourselves, if you would." Mr. McCord asked.

Sage answered by saying, "Hi, I'm Sage."

"And I'm Natalie Lionheart." Natalie added. Mr. McCord nodded as he led them to two seats.

"You can sit next to Team Natsu." 'Team Natsu!? What type of name is that?' Sage thought to himself. Since everyone had taken their seats prior to the couples arrival Team Natsu was situated at the table in the back of the room. With only two seats missing in the whole class they were located at this table. As they sat down next to each other the table regarded them.

Sage decided to break the ice. "So what type of magic do you guys use?"

Erza decided to answer the question for everyone. "Natsu uses Fire Dragon Slayer magic, Lucy is a celestial mage, I use Reequip magic, Gray is an Ice-Make user, Wendy is a Sky Dragon Slayer, Happy is an Exceed, Cana uses Card magic, and Lisanna is a Take Over mage. What do you use?" Natsu huffed at the fact that he couldn't talk about his magic more. But especially how awesome it was.

"I use Dark-Make. It's quite complicated to explain. Most of the time I can make things using the shadows around me, but if it's really light I can make my own at the expense of more energy coming out of me." Sage explained.

Natalie jumped up at the chance to explain her magic. "I use Gem Take Over magic!" Natalie beamed as her arms slowly crusted into pure emerald. "With my magic I can reinforce my body with special gems that give me awesome powers!" Sage decided to calm her down by putting his hands on her shoulders and pushing her into her seat.

"I'm sorry she is quite hyper at times. I try my best to make her less jumpy." Sage apologized.

Natsu got a weird look on his face. 'Wait a minute,' He thought, 'What is Sage's last name?' Natsu looked to Sage. "What's your last name? You never told us…"

Sage took a deep breath as he prepared to explain it. "You see I never had one since my parents are gone. I don't know where they are at all."

Natalie decided now was the time to speak out, "But he will have mine soon!" Thus implying that she and Sage were in fact boyfriend and girlfriend.

"If you would be so kind as to not talk while I am explaining the ways to limit your power that would be quite amazing." Mr. McCord said as Natalie reddened from embarrassment. "Thank you Natalie. Anyways to successfully limit your power you must…"

So? How was it? I hope it was satisfactory to your reading needs. I started this quite a while ago and decided just now. That it would be the right time to actually finish it. So basically I haven't seen this fic in about 3-8 months. If you liked it all I ask for is a measly review. See you next time!


End file.
